Oh Baby
by x-pixilated-x
Summary: Bruce is confused and in denial, Clark repeats himself a lot. Preslash, Male/Male, MPreg, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Oh Baby

Rating: PG just to be safe.

Pairing: Mentions of Clark/Bruce

Warning: Mentions of Mpreg.

Word Count: 264

Summary: Bruce is confused and in denial, Clark repeats himself a lot.

A.N: Criticism welcomed, though nothing to harsh.

* * *

"I'm not gay" growled a deep rumbling voice, the owner seeking refuge within the pleasant darkness in the crevices of his cave.

"I know" Superman's softly spoken reply escaped from dry, chapped lips.

"We we're under the influence from Poison Ivy" Batman sounded strained and defensive, refusing stubbornly to meet his friend's eyes.

"I know" more firm now, edged with something the masked man took no notice of.

"We kissed once" this was spoken with more stoicism then in previous parts of the conversation although the underlining exasperation was clear,

"_I know_" a little over two months had past, a lot of time to think about such a thing, especially since they had been carefully avoiding each other. Two months in which Superman had become resigned to admitting that Yes, he had kissed Batman and Yes, he had indeed liked it very much.

"We didn't…touch each other in a remotely sexual way"

"I know" Superman's annoyance did not go unnoticed, but completely ignored. A restlessness possessed him, making The Dark Knight shift uncomfortably, not really sure what to do with the energy that suddenly sparked in his body.

"There wasn't even tongue involved!" mild hysteria entered his tone. Surprisingly, Superman couldn't bring himself to care about Batman's loss of control, his imagination taking him back to when his best friend at the time, Pete Ross, had made him sit through an entire two hours seventeen minutes of the movie 'Aliens', unconsciously a hand wondered to his stomach.

He still refused to watch the sequel.

"I-"

"How on EARTH can you be pregnant?!"

"…….."

**End. **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Babylove

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own the DC characters

* * *

His eyes sweep distractedly over the grainy figure captured on paper held in his left hand, the semi-darkness of the Watchtower's infirmary making it even more distorted, while his other hand hovers over the swell of Clark's stomach, hesitant and unsure.

Bruce had been sitting in one of the infirmary's hard metal chairs for over two hours, occasionally shifting to find a more comfortable position just watching the slow rise and fall of Clark's chest as he slept peacefully.

Clark seemed to be sleeping more and more as the days past but today had been especially taxing, with a battery of tests being run by J'onn to ensure both the health of child and…mother.

Throwing his shoulders back Bruce takes a deep steadying breath before lowering his hand to rest on the exposed flesh. Relaxing, Bruce presses down with a gentle firmness, his tongue creeping out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

A slight pressure to his palm makes Bruce jerk back and stare in shock. Trying his best to calm his shaky nerves he re-settles his hand, waiting one, two, three beats. Something indescribable overcomes him, and with eyes fluttering Bruce continues to feel his baby kick for the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Rating: G

* * *

Joy fluttered its merry wings in the pit of Clark's stomach, spreading echoes of happiness to the very tips of his fingers and toes. The dark haired man practically vibrated with pride, full body twitches of elation making him cautious where his beautiful blue bundle is concerned. 

Leaning over the hand-crafted crib Clark gently tucks a bear covered blanket securely around his son's form, a fond smile tugging the corner of his mouth as he softly utters a rhyme from days in corn fields and flower beds.

"Nathan Pooh Bear and Huxley Pig went over the allotments for a bit of a dig,

Carrots and onions and then a surprise,

Pooh Bear stole honey from the Bee Hives.

Huxley Pig thought it was fun; Nathan Wayne-Kent said it's just not done."

Strong, firm arms snake their way around Clark's waist, a chin settling on his shoulder. The voice in his ear holds a certain warmth that makes his heart tremble, "You back to being Clark?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about, you weren't exactly yourself during the pregnancy," leaning into Bruce's embrace feels wonderful and trapping at the same time, he doesn't want to bring up his insecurities in this room, doesn't want ruin the happy little haven this room has become. After a few minutes though, Clark can't help himself. "I'm sorry."

Bruce lets Clark apologize for the last nine months, not because Bruce thinks an apology is needed but he understands that while he is used to different kinds of negative behaviour the Kryptonian has this inherent need to always be polite or at least civil.

"You think they'll ever forgive me?" Clark sounds so forlorn, however even Batman has his limits, so he is glad that his companion can't see him rolls his eyes. "No, you've probably scarred the boys for life" came the sarcastic reply followed by a huff of exasperation.

"Bruce!"

"You have nothing to apologise for and considering the circumstances they understand, to be honest I thought it would be worse" Clark is glad Bruce loves him.

"Ok" the tingle returns full force as everything just seems to _click,_ but, just to make sure.

"We're really a family now Bruce, you, me, Dick and Tim, Alfred and Nathan…right?"

Before Bruce can think of how to answer that a voice interrupts, their attention turning towards the open door, "Yeah, we are."

Dick and Tim stand there for a moment, looking at the couple with amusement, spots of light flit over their features from the fibre optic spaceship twirling in the corner of the room.

Clark lifts up his arm, letting Tim fit himself comfortably against his side while Dick crouches next to the cot, wiggling slender fingers at his baby brother whose face splits in a cute yawn.

"Who's a new little bat-baby, you are, yes you are."

The End


End file.
